How Did We End Up Here
by Anonimouss
Summary: Finn call Burt "Daddy" while Burt fucks him.


Burt didn't know how he had come to this, one minute him and Finn had been yelling at each other about the basement incident and the next he had Finn pinned to the couch and was kissing him like their lives depended on it. Finn was moaning like crazy as Burt removed his shirt and flicked his hands over Finn's nipples in the process. Finn tried encouraging Burt to go lower but Burt pulled away and stood up from his position on Finn's hips.

"Why'd you stop?" Finn asked breathlessly his cheeks red and his jeans tented

"We're not doing this on the couch, if we're gonna do this it's going to be in my bed like normal people" was all Burt said before walking out of the living room and up the stairs to his bedroom, Burt was bent over his nightstand digging around for the bottle of lube that he kept around (what? Burt may be old but he definitely had needs) when Finn came into the room and laid down on the bed. When Burt turned around he was surprised to see Finn was completely naked and was lazily stroking his quite large cock while looking at Burt

"Please Burt, I'm so hard it hurts" Finn moaned gripping his cock in a tight grip, when Finn said that Burt immediately jumped into action, he threw the bottle of lube on the bed and quickly undressed, when Burt was completely undressed he climbed onto the bed with Finn laying himself onto of Finn's body but holding himself up so that he wouldn't crush the poor boy.  
>Burt knocked Finn's hand away from his cock and Finn whined at the loss while trying to get friction from the air. Burt grabbed the bottle of lube and spread some on his fingers, when his fingers were lubricated enough he trailed his finger down to Finn's hole. When Burt's ring finger pushed in to the first knuckle Finn tensed and let out a whimper of pain<p>

"Relax Finn, if you don't relax then it will hurt more" Burt said reaching his unoccupied hand up to rub circles into Finn's stomach to try and relax him

"It hurts" Finn whimpered trying hard to relax, Burt felt Finn's asshole flutter around his finger before it finally relaxed enough for Burt to stick his whole ring finger in, Burt slowly worked his middle finger in alongside his ring finger slowly stretching Finn's hole to accommodate his cock. If Finn's moans were anything to go by Burt knew he was doing a good job, Burt was pushing his fingers in deeper when suddenly Finn tensed and let out a long drawn out moan

"I didn't hurt you did I?" Burt asked concerned going to pull his fingers out of Finn. As if sensing what he was about to do Finn clenched tightly onto Burt's fingers

"Don't pull out! What ever you hit in there oh god it felt so good!" Finn whimpered pushing down on Burt's fingers trying to get them to go deeper inside of him. It took Burt another five minutes to work a third finger into Finn effectively spreading him wider when Finn was practically crying for Burt to just fuck him already. Burt pulled his fingers out of Finn with a lewd wet sucking sound, Burt used the excess lube to slick up his cock before positioning himself at Finn's entrance

"Are you sure you're ready?" Burt asked looking into Finn's eyes, Finn leaned up and pressed his lips to Burt's before pulling away from Burt and looking back into his eyes

"I'm ready just fuck me already" Finn said pushing his hips down onto Burt's cock whimpering when Burt's cock head slipped into his hole stretching him wider than Burt's fingers had, Burt let out a moan at how tight Finn's passage was. Burt slowly pushed in causing both him and Finn to let out long drawn out moans at the feelings that were running through them. When Burt was fully sheathed in Finn and was pushing against Finn's prostate Finn let out a loud scream of

"DADDY!" when Finn let it out Burt's head snapped up and his eyes widened to the size of saucers

"W-what did you just say?" Burt asked still buried to the hilt inside of Finn

"I-I'm sorry. Please don't stop, I won't say it again just please don't stop" Finn whimpered tears pouring out of his eyes

"Finn, I'm not mad at you. Is that what you want? Do you want your daddy to fuck you into the mattress?" Burt asked giving an experimental thrust into Finn who arched his back in pleasure

"Yes please daddy, fuck me harder" Finn whimpered shoving himself back down onto Burt's cock whenever he would pull out. Before either knew what was happening Burt was fucking Finn so hard that the headboard was hitting the wall in a rhythmic boom bam boom. When Burt sensed that Finn was about to come he wrapped a hand around the base of Finn's cock to prevent him from coming.

"Please daddy, let me come. I've been a good boy please let me come" Finn said bucking up into Burt's hand trying to get him to let go of his vice like grip

"I don't think so baby boy. I'm not sure you deserve to come, you've gotta convince daddy to let you come. Beg for me baby" Burt whispered into Finn's ear gripping Finn's dick tighter causing Finn to let out a litany of whimpers

"P-please daddy, I'll be a good boy, please daddy just let me come please!" Finn whimpered arching his back off the bed in pleasure as Burt thrust in roughly into Finn

"Good boy. Come for daddy" Burt whispered in Finn's ear before letting go of Finn's cock, as soon as Burt's hand was removed Finn let out a scream as he came in thick milk ropes Burt started pounding into Finn harder and harder as he rode out his orgasm on one particularly rough thrust Finn clenched hard around Burt causing him to shoot his cum into Finn's hole filling Finn to the brim.  
>Burt collapsed on the bed next to Finn who was still dazed from his intense orgasm. Finn curled up and laid his head on Burt's chest where his heart was located and closed his eyes in exhaustion<p>

"Finn?" Burt said, Finn looked up at Burt worry present in his gaze

"Same time next week?" Burt asked a smile present on his face

"For sure" Finn said laying his head back on Burt's chest a content smile placed on his relaxed face. Their little arrangement may be a little bit illegal (okay more than a little) but they weren't going to let it get the best of them.


End file.
